


Троллейбус

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Car Chases, Chases, Gen, Robots, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Smoking, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Одно из приключений, в которое герой попал после прохождения основной игры.
Series: Супер Игра [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Город

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 2

Выйдя из леса, Игрок оказался у автомагистрали. Дорога была абсолютно пустой. Слева от него она уходила в самый горизонт. А справа вдалеке виднелся какой-то город. В его сторону герой и направился.

«Я словно перенёсся в прошлое…» — думал Игрок, уже гуляя по улицам города, прототипом для которого явно послужил некий земной город образца конца двадцатого — начала двадцать первого века. Город этот, несмотря на отсутствие в нём всяких признаков жизни, за исключением, быть может, одних только зелёных деревьев, был весьма чист и ухожен. Впрочем, это вовсе не означало, что ничего здесь помимо Игрока не проявляло активность. 

Изредка герою встречались на улицах самоуправляемые автобусы, троллейбусы и трамваи. Как и полагается, они спокойно подъезжали к какой-нибудь остановке, открывали свои двери, как бы приглашая войти внутрь, через несколько секунд снова их закрывали и отправлялись дальше. Но ни в один из них Игрок так и не рискнул войти. До сих пор…

Придя в троллейбусный парк, Игрок заметил готовящийся к отбытию очередной троллейбус. Это был сочленённый троллейбус бело-голубого цвета ЗиУ-10. Посмотрев на него немного, Игрок достал из-за уха сигарету (незадолго до этого на одной из остановок нашему герою посчастливилось найти целую пачку), сунул её в рот и закурил (чтобы зажечь сигарету герою достаточно было лишь коснуться её губами), собрался войти в транспорт, как вдруг единственная открытая дверь (передняя) захлопнулась прямо перед его лицом. 

— Эй! — постучал возмущённый Игрок в дверь.  
— Чё ломишься?! — донеслось из пустого троллейбуса.  
— Войти-то можно? — спросил Игрок.  
— Нет уж! — ответил троллейбус.  
— А чё?  
— Плюнь сперва сигарету, тогда прокатишься.  
— Ага! У меня и так уже почти ни одной не осталось!  
— Ну, значит, нам с тобой не по пути…  
— Это значит, что я сам сейчас войду…  
— Слышь, отвали от меня! — крикнул троллейбус, и из открытой форточки тотчас показался огнетушитель. — А то как обкончаю тебя сейчас с головы до ног!  
— Только попробуй! — заявил Игрок, тут же отойдя от ЗиУ на несколько шагов: после услышанных слов ему явно ещё меньше хотелось бы быть испачканным содержимым огнетушителя.  
— Бросай свою сигарету, и прокатимся с ветерком! — снова заговорил троллейбус. — Ну? Мне уже пора уезжать!  
— Ладно! — исполнил герой требование машины. — Открывай дверь!  
— Только смотри у меня! — предупредил ЗиУ. — Достанешь внутри другую — мигом вылетишь из салона! Прямо на полном ходу! Усёк?  
— Да, понял я всё уже, понял! — ответил Игрок.  
— Прошу на борт! — пригласил троллейбус и, открыв створки передней двери, наконец-то позволил герою попасть внутрь. Игрок на минуту задержался у места водителя, рассматривая приборную панель.  
— Что? — снова раздался голос, идущий прямо из пустоты, а не из какого-нибудь динамика, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд, словно в троллейбусе обитал полтергейст.  
— С виду, — сказал Игрок, — самый обыкновенный троллейбус тех времён…  
— Ну да.  
— А как это ты так ездишь сам по себе? Разговариваешь?  
— Как, как! Еду — и всё. Разговариваю — и всё…  
— У тебя внутри наверняка спрятана продвинутая электроника; ты снабжён искусственным интеллектом.  
— Вот ещё! Я действительно самый обыкновенный ЗиУ-10!  
— Неважно, — махнул рукой Игрок, собираясь пройти в салон, как вдруг упёрся в турникет. — Ну что опять?!  
— Да ничего, ничего! — ответил троллейбус. — Эта штуковина у меня просто сломана… Проходи!  
— А… — Понял Игрок и стал толкать турникет: перескакивать через него, или пролезать под ним, как какой-то заяц он, видимо, не хотел.  
— Да… что ж… такое! — негодовал герой, упорно борясь с турникетом. Наконец ему удалось справиться с этим препятствием, и он таки прошёл в салон.  
— Извини, — обратился Игрок к ЗиУ, — если я доломал его окончательно…  
— Всё в порядке, — невозмутимо ответил тот.  
И троллейбус поехал…


	2. Погоня

— О! — обрадовался Игрок, увидев на круглой платформе посередине троллейбуса мегааптечку. — Я возьму?  
— Как будто для этого тебе нужно разрешение… — ответил ЗиУ.  
— Вот спасибо! — обрадовался Игрок ещё больше и, схватив вожделенную сферу, тут же использовал её по назначению.  
Поездка теперь с каждой секундой нравилась Игроку всё больше и больше. Впечатление от неё становилось всё приятнее и… _ярче._ Деревья за окном сразу же стали зеленее, небо голубее — словом, мир (неважно какой) после употребления всего одной такой аптечки моментально преображался в лучшую сторону, либо становился ещё лучше, чем был до этого…

Троллейбус тем временем свернул на шоссе и постепенно начал набирать скорость.  
Вдруг Игрока кто-то тронул за плечо сзади. Едва герой обернулся, как чей-то железный кулак ударил его по лицу с такой силой, что он отлетел в самый конец салона.  
— Ах ты… — Злобно процедил Игрок, глядя на своего обидчика. Оказалось, что валидатор и турникет, мимо которых он прошёл ранее, соединились друг с другом каким-то образом и трансформировались в человекоподобного робота. Андроид стоял в боевой стойке и ждал Игрока, дабы продолжить начатый поединок.

— Ладно, — сказал Игрок, поднявшись на ноги и утерев рукой кровь с разбитой губы. В следующее мгновение андроид, выбив своим тощим телом стекло, вылетел из окна троллейбуса на проезжую часть.  
— Будешь знать… — Сказал герой, глядя в разбитое окно, и вдруг увидел, что троллейбус преследуют несколько маршрутных такси — микроавтобусов ГАЗ-3221. В ГАЗелях ехали такие же роботы.  
— А хули?! — только крикнул Игрок в сторону кабины своего транспорта, как в салон влетела ручная граната.  
— Выбрасывай её скорее!! — заорал ЗиУ, и герой немедленно последовал его совету. Брошенная граната попала прямо под колёса одной из маршруток и взорвалась, — микроавтобус тут же перевернулся.  
— А теперь разберись с остальными! — распорядился ЗиУ. — Ишь, понаехали…  
— Так и знал! — рявкнул в ответ на это Игрок.

Тем временем сдвижная дверь другой ГАЗели открылась, и робот, вооружённый автоматом, открыл огонь по троллейбусу. Игрок, находившийся в это время в передней секции машины, спасаясь от выстрелов, мигом побежал в заднюю; стёкла, по мере того как он пробегал по салону, разбивались за его спиной одно за другим.  
— Вот уроды… — негодовал ЗиУ.  
Добежав до конца салона, Игрок выхватил ракетомёт и, выстрелив из последнего окна, у которого только что разлетелось стекло, взорвал маршрутку с автоматчиком.

— Граната!!! — крикнул ЗиУ.  
— Где?! — осведомился Игрок.  
— Здесь! У кабины! Быстрее!!  
— Чёрт! — снова побежал герой в противоположный конец салона, но граната уже взорвалась…  
— Пожар на борту! — кричал ЗиУ, продолжая гнать по шоссе как ни в чём не бывало, — особых повреждений он не получил.  
Спустя всего несколько секунд Игрок при помощи уже виденного им ранее пенного огнетушителя погасил в салоне все очаги полыхавшего пламени.  
— Осторожно! — предупредил ЗиУ, и снаружи вновь раздалась автоматная очередь. Пара пуль таки попала Игроку в спину. Ответным огнём из ракетомёта он уничтожил третий микроавтобус. Затем на воздух взлетели и оставшиеся две маршрутки.

— Ещё всё впереди… — заверил ЗиУ, и Игрок увидел, что троллейбус нагоняет такой же длинный автобус жёлтого цвета — Ikarus 280. Машины поравнялись друг с другом и продолжили движение на одной скорости. В Икарусе находилось штук двадцать ходячих валидаторов. Разбив стёкла автобуса с его правой стороны, несколько роботов ловко запрыгнули в троллейбус; Игрок достал дробовик.  
— Только не в салоне! — запротестовал ЗиУ.  
— Ладно! — бросил ему в ответ Игрок и стал крушить валидаторов голыми руками.

Раздались выстрелы. Один из андроидов, приняв положение для стрельбы с колена, открыл огонь по Игроку из пистолета.  
— Вот же сука… — уже окончательно вышел из себя герой и, выдрав с корнем одно из пассажирских сидений и швырнув его через весь салон в стрелка, вывел последнего из строя.  
Между тем андроиды в Икарусе также достали пистолеты и начали стрелять.  
— Слушай, — обратился ЗиУ к Игроку, — надо что-то делать с этим автобусом…  
— Знаю, — ответил тот и, приготовив огнемёт, пустил поток пламени прямо в салон Икаруса. Вскоре уже полностью охваченный огнём автобус отстал от троллейбуса и взорвался вместе со своими пассажирами.

— Во весело!! — воскликнул ЗиУ.  
Тут троллейбус начал пересекать мост; по параллельному железнодорожному мосту как раз мчался сине-голубой метропоезд Ёж.  
— Всё веселее и веселее… — проворчал Игрок, но, к счастью для себя, заметил, что поезд был совершенно пуст.  
Ёж загудел.  
— Здорово, старина! — крикнул ему в ответ ЗиУ.  
Спустя пару секунд поезд заехал в туннель, и троллейбус тоже пересёк свой мост.  
— Высаживай меня уже! — сказал герой.  
— Веселье ещё не кончилось! — ответил ЗиУ.

Вдруг над ними нависла большая тень, и сверху стали доноситься звуки, напоминающие звуки работы каких-то двигателей. Только Игрок хотел посмотреть в вентиляционный люк в крыше троллейбуса на летящее над ними нечто, как через этот же самый люк в салон упал увесистый снаряд.  
— В окно!.. — начал было орать ЗиУ, но герой и сам уже догадался поскорее избавиться от опасного груза. За мгновение до того, как внутри машины случился бы взрыв.

Далее сверху посыпался настоящий град аналогичных снарядов. Троллейбус тут же стал вилять из стороны в сторону, дабы бомбы не задерживались на крыше. От тех же, что вновь попадали в салон через вентиляционные люки, по-прежнему оперативно избавлялся Игрок. Снаряды снаружи троллейбуса разрывались теперь каждую секунду…  
Наконец град этот прекратился, тень над ними постепенно исчезла, и перестал доноситься шум чьих-то двигателей.

— Вроде целы… — Заключил ЗиУ.  
— Слышь, — обратился к нему герой.  
— Опаньки… — перебил троллейбус.  
— …Что?  
— Хоть бы не в нас… Хоть бы не в нас…  
— Что?!  
— Хоть бы не в нас… Хоть бы не в нас!  
— Да в чём дело-то!?! — не на шутку встревожился уже и сам герой и стал глядеть во все стороны, пытаясь понять, чего это так испугался троллейбус.  
— Хоть бы не в нас! ХОТЬ БЫ НЕ В НАС!!! — всё кричал ЗиУ.

Вдруг ослепительная вспышка на миг озарила весь город, раздался оглушительный выстрел, и высотный дом, мимо которого в этот момент проносился троллейбус, тут же сложился, засыпав своими обломками часть дороги. В здание, как оказалось, только что попал невиданной мощи лазерный луч, появившийся откуда-то из-за горизонта.

— А ну, останавливайся!! — заорал Игрок, подбежав к месту водителя.  
— А босс? — невозмутимо ответил троллейбус.  
И поехал ещё быстрее…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рекомендуемое музыкальное сопровождение:  
> Сразу после того, как его ударят —  
> Краски  
> Оранжевое солнце


	3. Босс

Услышав это, Игрок снова побежал в другой конец салона, дабы увидеть их нового преследователя. «Боссом» был трёхосный бортовой грузовик капотной компоновки, детище завода имени Лихачёва, — ЗИЛ-131. Окрас стандартный — хаки.  
— Ты бы подкрепился… — посоветовал герою ЗиУ: в троллейбусе появилась пара аптечек и броня.  
Пока герой подкреплялся, грузовик уже совсем их догнал. На кабине у него замерцал проблесковый маячок, а за кабиной можно было увидеть внушительного вида клешню — манипулятор. Клешня задвигалась, словно ЗИЛ разминал её перед боем.

Выхватив ракетомёт, Игрок выстрелил в противника. ЗИЛ подобное действие, видимо, заранее уже предугадал и потому легко избежал попадания ракеты, вывернув руль влево. Набрав ещё скорости, он ударил правым боком хвостовой кузов троллейбуса так, что герой повалился на пол. В салон через окно просунулась трёхпалая клешня, но вместо вовремя увернувшегося от неё Игрока она вытащила наружу пассажирское сидение. Выстрелом из гранатомёта Игрок нанёс грузовику первые повреждения. Тут же раздался резкий визг автомобильных покрышек, сильно походивший на рёв раненого и разъярённого зверя…

ЗИЛ удалился от троллейбуса на некоторое расстояние. Граната разнесла чуть ли не всё правое крыло сто тридцать первого. Лобовое стекло и стекло правой двери также были выбиты. Кое-где на кабине возникли очаги пламени. Горело и вертящееся на бешеной скорости правое переднее колесо грузовика. Ещё можно было заметить, что уцелевшая левая фара ЗИЛа и лампочка разбитой правой теперь светились, словно глаза какого-то демонического чудовища…

Манипулятор тем временем снова пришёл в действие. Оказалось, что клешня крепилась не к самой телескопической стреле, а к толстому металлическому проводу, который из этой стрелы и высовывался при необходимости. Клешня, соединённая с проводом, таким образом, представляла собой подобие гибкого механического щупальца. И сейчас у грузовика как раз была срочность им воспользоваться. С помощью него ЗИЛ достал закреплённый с левой стороны кабины огнетушитель и принялся устранять на себе очаги пламени. Покончив с этим, он швырнул огнетушитель на дорогу так, что тот взорвался, а клешню вернул на прежнее место, втянув провод в телескопическую стрелу.

— Чувак!! — крикнул ЗиУ. — Почему ты его не атакуешь?!  
Игрок, всё это время просто наблюдавший за грузовиком, и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Опомнившись, он уже собирался выстрелить по неприятелю очередной ракетой, как вдруг заметил, что ЗИЛ тоже подготовил оружие: из кузова грузовика показался крупнокалиберный пулемёт. По и так уже достаточно дырявому троллейбусу снова открыли огонь. Как только Игрок пригнулся, прячась от пуль, стрельба прекратилась, и троллейбус опять сильно тряхнуло. На этот раз его ударили сзади.

— Быстрее! — закричал ЗиУ. — Отцепи от меня трос!  
— Чего?! — не понял Игрок.  
— Отцепи от меня этот грёбаный трос! Скорее!!  
— Какой трос?!  
— Встань и посмотри!  
Герой выпрямился и увидел, что к троллейбусу сзади действительно был прицеплен какой-то длиннющий трос, тянущийся непонятно откуда. ЗИЛ же вновь держался от ЗиУ на некотором расстоянии, находясь на соседней полосе.  
— Откуда он взялся?! — в недоумении спросил Игрок.  
— Он прицепил его, когда врезался в меня! Убери его!  
— Ладно! — ответил Игрок и чуть не попал под пулемётный огонь.

— Ну?! — торопил его ЗиУ. — Просто отстрели его и всё! Давай!!  
— Да хрен с этим тросом! — отвечал Игрок. — Он из-за него мне сейчас мозги вышибет!!  
— Ты дебил?! Какой хрен!?! Трос же от лебёдки тянется!!  
Тут герой вспомнил, что у грузовика в бампере должна быть лебёдка. А сейчас её не было…  
— И что?! — спросил он.  
— Как что!?! Лебёдка теперь намертво зафиксирована на асфальте!  
— А…  
— А трос когда-нибудь размотается!  
Игрок наконец понял, что сейчас произойдёт.

— Вот чёрт!!! — крикнул он и ринулся в переднюю секцию машины, как вдруг от неё оторвалась задняя.  
— Моя жопа!!! — крикнул ЗиУ.  
Герой тем временем успел прыгнуть из оторвавшейся части транспорта и кое-как ухватиться рукой за ту, что ещё была на ходу.  
— Чувак!! — орал ЗиУ на Игрока, волоча того за собой на огромной скорости. — Поверить не могу, что ты позволил ему оторвать мою задницу!  
— Гони!! — так же громко отвечал ему Игрок. — Иначе он оторвёт мне мою!

Грузовик ехал прямо за ними и уже едва ли не задевал Игрока своими колёсами. Герою казалось, что сейчас у этого железного монстра обнаружится и разверзнется гигантская пасть, и он, так же как и ЗиУ, разделит его пополам.  
Наконец, после того, как троллейбус вышел из затяжного поворота, Игрок забрался в салон и, выхватив плазмаган и заорав во всю глотку, открыл по грузовику огонь очередью раскалённых сгустков плазмы.  
Спустя всего несколько секунд ЗИЛ начал отставать, двигатель стал затихать, а светотехника погасла… В конечном итоге он просто остановился и вскоре исчез из виду.

Выдохнув, Игрок опустился на одно из уцелевших пассажирских сидений и ехал так, пока троллейбус тоже не остановился через пару минут.  
— Конечная… — произнёс ЗиУ обессилевшим голосом, — просьба… выйти… из… са-ло-на… — и резко лёг днищем на дорогу. Больше герой не услышал от него ни слова.  
«Умер…» — подумал Игрок.  
Наступила тишина. Солнечный свет и жара проникали в салон; пахло дымом и жжёной кожей сидений. Игрок всё сидел на своём месте. Тут он вспомнил про сигареты и решил покурить. Так появился и сигаретный дым…

Вдруг валявшийся на полу огнетушитель взорвался и заляпал своей пеной весь салон и, конечно же, Игрока. С головы до ног. Сигарета у него во рту тут же погасла. Убрав рукой пену со своего лица, Игрок спокойно поднялся с сиденья и вышел из транспорта. Бросил прочь сигарету, ещё раз окинул взором убитый в хлам троллейбус и поплёлся вглубь дворов, оставляя за собой кровавые следы…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> РМС:  
> Русский Размер и Татьяна Буланова  
> В городе весна


End file.
